samurai ranma
by shizentai
Summary: my 2nd fic. AU story. Setting is ancient mythical Japan. chap 1 is up! yah!
1. Default Chapter

2nd Fic:

Yo! This a my 2nd fic. I'm not very confident on how this turn out. So anyway constructive reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer:

insert funny disclaimer here

~Two years earlier~

Sounds of swords clashing disturbed the normally quiet woods. A small running stream nearby could still be heard but barely. Two humans are going at it not minding that their presence had disrupted the peaceful ambience of the place.

'You can do better than that boy!' Genma goaded his son.

Ranma parried expertly his father's sword strikes. Both were sweating heavily and their breathing was fast and heavy.

'You're getting old Oyagi!' Ranma shot back. 'My skills have surpassed yours and you still don't know it. I'm just playing with you.'

'Why you little punk! I'll wipe that silly grin of your stupid face!' Genma doubling his efforts to get an advantage while he said this.

The truth be told, Ranma was absolutely right, he was better than his father in the ways of the sword. Ranma began learning at a very young age, moreover he had a natural knack when it came to the sword so it was no wonder he had gotten this good. 

Genma had been secretly admiring his son's prowess and talent. Not only could Ranma rapidly learn a new technique after just seeing it once but he somehow had incorporated the sword style of his mother with the Anything Goes Style and developed a new, much improved and deadlier style of his own.

Genma, at first, dismissed completely his wife's family sword style simply because he considered it soft compared to the Anything Goes Style. However, due to his son's ingenuity, the style was greatly expanded and integrated with the Anything Goes resulting to a style that Genma believed could rival the more well-known and established styles in Japan.

'Watch carefully Oyagi, I'm gonna show you something.' Genma braced himself. He watched Ranma carefully and then suddenly Ranma blurred and vanished.

'Umisenken.? But how?' Genma felt pain in his back and fell face-first. 

'So what do you think? Am I ready or what?' Ranma feeling very confident indeed.

Genma got up sluggishly. 'Where did you learn that boy?' 

'Mom showed me some interesting stuff before I left. She said that you gave it to her for safekeeping. I can't believe you were holding out on me pop.'

'There's a reason I haven't showed them to you boy, but I will not go into that right now. Are you really going through with your plans?'

'You know I have already made up my mind. With this new technique the dark warriors won't know what hit them.'

'Ranma! Don't throw your life away for some foolish cause.'

~Flashback~

'Father, mother I have decided to join the rebellion.' Ranma announced.

'Ranma..' Nodoka covering her mouth with her right hand.

'Foolish boy!' Genma standing up shouted. 'What nonsense is this boy!?'

'I have seen the atrocities committed by the present corrupt government and I'd be damned if I let it continue.'

'Boy have you forgotten what I taught you about war?'  

'No I have not father, but did you not lecture me also about the duty of every martial artists.'

''The duty of a martial artist is to protect the innocent and those who can't defend  themselves' you fondly quote everyday.'

'Those rebels are as bad as the present government. They want to restore the power of the old emperor.' Genma making a good point.

'Ranma, the emperor was removed from power because he was evil and insane. Now why would you want him back?' His mother said. Nodoka wasn't convinced of the righteousness of this rebellion.

'Oyagi, mom, the emperor has been dead for a century now. It's his descendant, 'Tatewaki', that is leading them.'

'That doesn't make him any better. He'll be just as insane as the old emperor.'

'So what do you suggest? We just close our eyes and play blind and do nothing of our present condition? Right now he is our only hope. He has amassed a huge enough following for him to wage war against the present government. Peasants from many villages across Japan is now siding with him.'

'Peasants? Don't make me laugh. Hah aha ha ha. You damn well know that it is a hopeless cause. His so called 'rebel followers' are comprised of downtrodden peasants with a handful of skilled and capable warriors. They have a very slim chance against the  mighty Sanzenin Army. Not to mention the constabulary force loyal to the Sanzenin Shogunate. The constabulary force alone can wipe out the rebels.'

'Then I must join them. They need me.' Ranma's face full of resolved.

'I will not allow it!'

'You can't stop me!'

'Oh? Ok then if you can beat me then you can do what ever you please. Tomorrow meet me at our usual training ground and we will have our duel then.'

'Fine. Tomorrow.' Ranma getting up and walked towards the dojo.

~End of flashback~

'Ranma what about your engagement to Tendo Akane?' Genma grasping at straws now just to keep his foolish son from going.

'Tendo Akane? Who is she? What engagement?'

'Ranma, remember the girl that your mother wants you to meet on your sixteenth birthday. Yep, it is a meeting to formalize your betrothal to Akane.'

'Mom never mentioned anything about any engagement. You're lying Oyagi!'

'Am I? Nodoka wanted to surprise you.'

'Man, I'm not surprised at all. This sort of thing I can expect from her.' Ranma thought.

'Will you break your mother's heart? What will your mother think when her 'man amongst men' son run away from his obligation? She has been looking forward to it since you  were born.'

Ranma was silent while he pondered his dilemma. Then Ranma spoke. 'It can't be helped. I cannot think about myself at a time like this. Mother will understand. Tell her that when I return I will meet this girl and make her happy.'

Genma realizing that Ranma was dead set on his chosen path conceded to the inevitable. 

'Before you go son. Fight me again but this time without your sword. We will do battle unarmed.'

'Oyagi, I have already won. The deal was if I beat you then I can do whatever I want.'

'I am not going to stop you from leaving. This is my final request as your teacher. I want to show you something that may haps will save your life. On guard'

Ranma dropped his sword. He was a formidable fighter with or without his sword. 'What's Oyagi up to? Fine, let's see this new technique. It might prove useful.' He thought.

Genma leaped at Ranma like a tiger and attacked him with combinations of kicks and punches aimed at his vital parts. Ranma didn't have any trouble dodging and blocking his father's attack. 

'Better end this quick.' Ranma thought as he prepared his counter attack. Then he heard Genma shout. 'Kachu Tenshin Amakuriken!'

'What the?' Genma's hands blurred and were striking Ranma's face hundred blows per minute. Totally taken by surprise, Ranma couldn't put up a decent defense against the onslaught of punches.

Ranma was blown away after the last punch. He tried to get up but his head was throbbing with pain. He couldn't stand up. He was kneeling with one leg while he wiped the blood coming from his lip. 

'See boy, you are not invincible as you might think.'

'That was incredible Oyagi!' Ranma managed to say through the pain. 'You've never used it before, why?'

'You may be better than me with the sword, but I am still your master when it comes to unarmed combat. Unarmed fighting is the specialty of the Anything Goes School. I trust you can learn the technique on your own.'

'Yes I'll learn it in no time just you wait.'

'Good.' Genma turned his back and slowly walked away. 'Don't forget your promise Ranma to return. Don't let your fiancé wait too long. Good bye.'

'See yah Oyagi and thanks.' Ranma whispering the last part.

When Genma gone Ranma finally stood up and walked, no dragged himself, towards his sword. He picked it up and turned and walked in the direction opposite that of his father's.


	2. chap 1

chap 1

~Present time~

A young man can be seen walking across the wild woods. A bag was slung over his shoulder and a scabbard protruded on his back. Seriousness on his face masked his nervousness and anticipation of returning home. 

Home. It's been years. Many things have happened, some good, some bad, some terribly bad that it pains him to recall them. He was a war veteran now. At a tender age of fifteen he joined the rebellion that successfully overthrew the old government. It was rough going in the beginning but slowly the tide of war eventually shifted and fortune smiled on the rebels. 

He smiled a pained smile as he now recalled the final battle of the war when he and his fellow warriors stormed the palace of the Shogun. Two months before the attack a large chunk of the Sanzenin Army changed sides and the chain of command of the remaining loyal army was in disarray. Gaining momentum, the rebels intensified their attacks and then finally reached the last stronghold of the enemy, the impregnable palace of the shogun. 

~Flashback~

'Onward' Kuno screamed while he did one of his patented 'noble poses'.

'Shut up Kuno! Save your breath, we're almost there!' Ranma was very annoyed. 'What a fool!' he thought. 

If Kuno weren't a decent enough fighter Ranma would have insisted that Kuno be excluded in this crucial battle. He was just an annoyance.

'Careful commoner! You better show more respect to your future emperor!' Kuno said.

'The insolence of this commoner! My plot to rid of him was a complete failure, why!' Kuno's mind screamed. 

~End of flashback~

Ranma was very popular among the rebels. Kuno was informed of this and was told by his loyal servant that there was talk that when the war was over a good number of the rebels would proclaim Ranma as their new ruler.

In the beginning, Kuno attracted followers by his daring speeches and his prowess with the sword. And not to mention he was of noble blood. Many believed he was a saviour to them. However, at the early stages of the war it was soon apparent what an incompetent leader he was. He was a complete buffoon when it came to the art of war. 

The rebellion wasn't going well.

Then out of nowhere a young man came forth and joined the rebellion. His name was Ono Tofu. He was a brilliant strategist and well liked among the rebels. He quickly gained the support of the rebels and with their consent he reorganized and started a new battle plan. Thanks to his timely intervention the rebellion was saved and was given new life.

Kuno resented this new comer but was powerless to remove him. The rebels had appointed Tofu as their new general and Kuno had taken the back seat. Kuno became just a figurehead and his unending rants were generally ignored.

It was during this stage that Ranma joined the rebellion. Tofu was astounded at the young boy's skill. So Tofu had taken him under his wing and made him the key to the new rebel offensive against the dark warriors. 

The feared constabulary tasked to counter the insurgency was called the 'Dark Warriors.' They were ruthless and merciless. They had abused their station and were the cause, as many had believed, of the rebellion itself. Using their post and power they ransacked homes and murdered suspected rebels. 

The constabulary's early purpose was to police the countryside and capture criminals. As years passed by they grew in power and became a political force to be reckoned with. A young Mikado Sanzenin used them to usurp the ascendancy of his older brother. With the strong military backing of the constabulary, Mikado strong-armed his father, the Shogun, to appoint him as the successor.

When the old Shogun died, Mikado showed his true colors and lavished himself with wild parties at the country's expense. Mikado, to maintain his playboy lifestyle, overtaxed his people. He gave the constabulary the task and absolute power to oversee that taxes and duties were strictly enforced.

Many villages were burned and destroyed for failure to meet the high taxes that Mikado had burdened them. It was one of these destroyed villages that Ranma passed through on his return trip from China. Ranma had asked an old lady why their village was torched to the ground. Ranma remembered the anger he felt when he heard their sad tale. He pitied them and swore that he would avenge them. 

Ranma had returned home troubled. He could not erase the anguished face of the old lady from his mind. He later learned of other terrible stories about the dark warriors and then decided that he would join the rebellion and end this madness.


End file.
